There are known in the prior art various enclosure or cap assemblies for use with pickup trucks or the like to cover the bed area thereof. Prior enclosure assemblies have included rigid or cap members having dimensions to entirely enclose the pickup truck bed or similar area. Those caps may be slid on and off the side walls of a pickup truck by means of tracks positioned on the side walls which have elongated channels formed therein. The cap members include a male portion thereon for cooperating and engaging the channels in the track members. Examples of this type of arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,508 or 3,773,380.
With the above-described enclosure assemblies, problems have been found to result in the fact that the utility and use of the truck beds for hauling or carrying cargo is limited by the enclosure device. As the needs for the truck bed change, it is very inconvenient to repeatedly remove and replace the cover assembly as it is somewhat large and not easily handled.
Other known enclosure assemblies have included sections being removably secured to the side walls of the truck bed in similar track assemblies. Although breaking the enclosure assembly into sections does make its instgallation and removal more convenient, there is still the necessity to repeatedly remove and replace the cover portion as the needs for the use of the truck bed change. An example of an enclosure having a plurality of sections can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,188. As can be seen in this patent, there arises a problem of properly sealing the sections with one another to keep moisture, dirt or the like out of the bed area. It is also necessary to include means for locking the separate cover sections in adjoining relationship on the rails or means to lock a particular section to the rails themselves.
For ease and convenience in use of the truck bed for various purposes, there are also known a variety of retractable enclosure assemblies. These known retractable enclosures have been constructed of soft foldable materials such as canvas or other fabrics mounted on a number of frame members slidably engaged to track members on the side walls of the truck bed. Alternatively, a plurality of rigid cover sections may be provided in a telescopically collapsible and extendable arrangement wherein the enclosure sections are slidably engaged along the track members. Examples of collapsible enclosure assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,346 or 4,659,136.
Although these enclosure assemblies allow the selective opening or enclosing of the truck bed without the need for repeatedly removing and installing the enclosure assembly or sections thereof, they have presented problems in jamming or binding of the frame members or sections within the track members mounted on the side walls of the truck bed. Additionally, the means by which the frame members or sections of the enclosure assembly are moved along the track members have resulted in the uneven application of force to each side of the slidable sections. This results in skewing of the frame members or sections, thereby disabling the smooth operation of the enclosure assembly from its extended and collapsed positions. Also, the means used to collapse or extend the sections have not reliably performed this function is a repeated fashion over the life of the enclosure assembly.
It has thus been found that there is a need for a telescopically collapsing enclosure assembly which enables the area of a truck bed or the like to be conveniently and quickly covered or opened for various uses and which is reliable in its operation. The need also arises for the enclosure assembly to be constructed of a rigid material so as to enable the securing and locking of the storage area of the truck bed and in making the assembly both durable and weather resistent. The enclosure assembly should be easily and selectively operated and simple in its structure to allow flexible use of the truck bed for hauling or recreational purposes.
Other disadvantages are found in that the enclosure assemblies have not enabled the simple and quick securing of the bed area. Elaborate gate or hatch means have normally been necessary in order to secure the rear end of the enclosure in conjunction with the tailgate of the truck. It is also important to ensure safety in the operation of the enclosure assembly. The danger of accidental operation which could present a safety hazard which should be avoided.
Additionally, the enclosure assemblies having gate or hatch means usually allow for the selective opening thereof for access to the truck bed. Previous hatches have normally opened outwardly and may be positioned in an open condition by means of pistons or the like. The open hatch may present sharp corners or other safety hazard as it extends outwardly from the truck itself.